


Steal This Moment, Make It Worth Saving

by likeasugarcube



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Facials, Kink Bingo 2009, M/M, Ownership, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasugarcube/pseuds/likeasugarcube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It looks hot when they do it in porn," he says and hopes that Patrick buys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal This Moment, Make It Worth Saving

Pete is giving Patrick the blowjob of his life. _Seriously._ He's pulling out all the stops here, using every trick he's got in his arsenal. He's hoping it'll make Patrick a little more, uh -- amenable to what he's about to ask for. He swirls his tongue over the head and Patrick bucks underneath him, immediately apologizing after Pete almost chokes -- he's pretty good at this but he still has a gag reflex.

Pete pulls off to press sloppy kisses to the inside of Patrick's thighs. When those kisses turn to bites Patrick squirms underneath him and cards his fingers through Pete's hair. Pete scrapes his chewed up fingernails down Patrick's legs and feels him shiver and tighten his grip in Pete's hair. Pete makes an appreciative noise before going back down on Patrick, moaning a little bit as he sucks on the head.

"Shit." Patrick groans. "That's good."

Pete looks up at him, Patrick's got his eyes close and his head tilted back.

"Getting close?" Pete asks. Patrick nods. "Hey, look at me." Patrick opens his eyes and Pete drags his tongue slowly up the length of his cock. "Want you to come for me." 

Patrick groans again, the hand not in Pete's hair is twisting in the sheets. 

"That's really not going to be a problem."

"I wanna watch you," Pete continues. "Want you to come on me."

Patrick is silent for a long moment. He lets go of Pete's hair, and sits up a little, hands at his sides.

"What?"

"Please?" Pete whispers, hesitantly.

Patrick is shaking his head and Pete sighs, so much for that plan.

"No, I just. You really want me to do that?" Pete nods. "Why?"

Pete shrugs, like he doesn't really have a reason, like he hasn't thought about this more than once.

"It looks hot when they do it in porn," he says and hopes that Patrick buys it. Patrick just stares at him, disbelieving. "I just want to okay? Please?"

"Dude, you're going to have to come up with a better reason than that. Because if this is one of your stupid self-loathing things there's no way..."

"It's _not_ ," Pete cuts him off. But now Patrick's waiting for an explanation and Pete knows he shouldn't be _annoyed_ that he has a boyfriend who actually cares about his well-being more than he cares about getting off, but he is. Patrick is totally killing the mood.

"It's like, an ownership thing, okay?" Pete mumbles, not looking Patrick in the eye. "I just wanted to try it."

Patrick reaches out and runs a finger down the side of Pete's face, over his jaw.

"Okay," he says, softly.

Pete can't helping grinning as he curls one hand around Patrick, stroking him a little before he says, "Tell me when you're close."

Patrick opens his mouth to respond but it turns into a low moan when Pete wraps his lips around him again. Pete sucks him hard and it's not long before there's a hand pushing at Pete's shoulder and Patrick panting, 

"Pete, I'm gonna --"

Pete pulls off and tightens his grip as he jerks Patrick off.

"Come on, come on," he whispers. 

He stares at Patrick's dick, the way he's bucking up into Pete's hand and unconsciously licks his lips. Patrick comes with a loud groan several seconds later. Pete was expecting it but the feeling of something warm and wet splashing across his face still takes him by surprise when it finally happens.

He looks up at Patrick again a moment later. Patrick's eyes are closed and his mouth slightly parted as he catches his breath. Pete trails his fingers lightly over Patrick's legs and Patrick finally looks down at him. He brings a hand up to cup Pete's face and Pete leans into the touch, smiling. Patrick shakes his head like he still doesn't quite understand, but he's smiling back. 

"Wait right there."

He stands up and walks into the bathroom, return a moment later with a washcloth in hand. He helps Pete up off his knees and gently nudges him towards the bed.

"Lie down," he says, quietly.

Pete relaxes against the pillows and tries to ignore the fact that he is still painfully hard. Patrick kneels next to him, gently cleans the mess off his face, and leans down to kiss him. He curls up along side Pete and slips a hand into his underwear. A few minutes later, Pete's hips are arching up off the bed, while Patrick whispers in his ear, "Mine."

Patrick pulls of Pete's ruined underwear, wipes his hand off on the washcloth and pulls the blankets up over them.

"My way is a lot less messy," he says sleepily as he snuggles next to Pete.

Pete is inclined to agree.


End file.
